


Side by Side

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheese, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Kasamatsu go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift fic for an anon, who wanted something with Kise and Kasamatsu ice skating.

Kise assures Yukio that he's never gone ice skating before, but of course, as soon as he's had time to observe the other people at the ice rink, he's off, making figure eights with ease. That leaves Yukio to stand at the very edge of the rink, holding onto the barrier and hoping that he won't fall on his ass and make a fool of himself.

When Kise's finished showing off, he glides up to Yukio. His face is tinged pink, and he waves at Yukio enthusiastically. "Senpai! What are you still doing there?"

"Some of us don't have a copy ability," Yukio grumbles, letting go of the barrier to stand on slightly wobbly knees. It's weird trying to balance on the skates.

"Oh, right, of course." Kise rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, I forgot. I'm sure you'll learn quickly though! Here, I'll help." He holds out his hands, smiling.

Yukio sighs and takes Kise's hands. Kise pulls him along the edge of the rink, showing him how to move his legs. They go slowly until Yukio gets the hang of it, and then Kise lets go of his hands. Yukio misses the warm security, but he starts to skate a little more quickly, scowling at Kise when he does a little twirl and skates backwards.

"Showoff," he says.

Kise pouts. "Shouldn't you be praising me?"

"For what? I don't see anything to praise you for."

"Senpai's so mean." Kise shakes his head, then speeds up, laughing. "Come and catch me if you can!"

Overestimating his ability to balance and go fast at the same time, Yukio goes after him, calling him a brat. He makes it halfway around the ring before his feet slip out from under him, and he falls on his ass with a shout.

To his credit, Kise skates back to Yukio and helps him to his feet before giving in to his laughter. "Are you okay, senpai?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Yukio says, wiping some ice off his ass. "I just went a little too fast." He sighs. "I think I'll just take it slow for now. You don't have to stick with me, though. I'll catch up to you soon."

"It's no fun without senpai, though." Kise takes Yukio's hand in his and starts skating. This time, he stays by Yukio's side, matching his pace to Yukio's. "This is fine, too."

Yukio glances over at him. He's smiling to himself, humming under his breath. Squeezing Kise's hand, he says, "All right. We'll go like this then."


End file.
